


Old Friends Never Die

by unluckeys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Prison, Delusions, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Priests, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckeys/pseuds/unluckeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Waylon were close friends in his childhood, playing every week at church. But one day, Eddie left without a word. Waylon threw himself into religion, becoming a church. He is placed at a prison, but to his surprise he meets an old friend- what happens when this old friend stirs feelings in him he never knew existed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> This one was started January 11, 2015, and I finally have moved in a place where I can post it. I've had this idea in my head, on my computer for years but I never knew where exactly I wanted to go. But finally, Finally, here is a first chapter. Eddie will be more delusional then typical violent in this story, however I hope to keep him in character. 
> 
> As I said in the previous new one, I don't plan to give up on the other ones, I just really wanted to share this one with you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Their years of childhood lead them close. However in a more current year, they were oh, so far apart. Eddie Gluskin, in his young age, was rather joyful, adventurous; always wanting to share what was his with his friends. Though his friends were minimal, those who were given the title enjoyed his company lots; including the rather young Waylon Park.

They met in a church environment; Eddie was lead to watch the younger ones during service. It was well known a toddler or young child would be more a distraction during the sermon then an attentive adult. Eddie enjoyed playing with the kids much more than staying in the chapel during service with the pastor, who would always watch over him and his 12 year old body with lustful, greedy eyes. Waylon himself was sent to the daycare for both his young age and his likely occurrence to get bored in the middle of the service and fuss. There was little to do to calm the young 5 year old. He wanted to play, to have fun; not sit and listen to the words of Christ. 

Because of a rather harsh storm coming soon, and the devoutness of their parents to get to church each and every Sunday, this time Eddie and Waylon where alone during daycare. At first, it went as any first formal meeting went with a child; sitting on the colorful mat in the daycare room, staring at one another in a silent standoff. But, in a matter of a mere 15 minutes, Eddie was chasing a happily squealing Waylon around the room, pretending to be a big monster. Through that entire service, and many services beyond that, Eddie and Waylon would play in the daycare room, would sit and eat cookies that Eddie would smuggle from coffee time plates, would talk and read, run and skip, everything that children needed to enjoy their childhood. That is, however, until Eddie stopped showing up for church when he was 17 years old. 

Waylon, confused and heartbroken, would rush right to the daycare room (though he was too old to go to daycare, he claimed to be ‘helping’ Eddie with the other kids) to see if Eddie came again.. Yet, that never happened. Each and every week he went, hoping as much as a young child could that his friend would be there, that he could see his friend, but it never happened. Eddie never returned. Waylon then took to going to church service, and being as respectful as all of the other children. He would listen to the messages from the pastor, would do anything needed from him to help- even when Waylon himself was confused on how it was ‘helpful’. He became the perfect church boy.

It wasn’t until a few years later, when Waylon was in his early teens, did he learn about the disappearance of Eddie. It wasn’t that he choose against going to church, as children of his age typically did. And it wasn’t that he moved, his parents still attended each and every service as diligently as always, no. What happened was, Eddie was being molested by his father and uncle for multiple years, way before that cold, stormy day, when their friendship blossomed. During that time, he was forced to silence, in fear that they would harm his mother, or that the simple knowledge would lead her to heart palpitations, something she often got when flustered. That was, until he got note that she knew what they were doing to him; and she condoned it. As long as their greedy hands stayed off of her, she hardly cared what happened to her only son. 

Eddie lost his fear, he broke free of their abusive shackles and ran. No one had seen nor heard from him since. Waylon, though he broke down in tears by hearing the story and lead to a time of searing rage towards the man who always would greet him with an innocent, fake smile, always kept to heart the times he had with Eddie. In his prayers at night, Eddie was always in them. He would even write letters to Eddie when he felt lonely; writing out his day, his emotions, everything to a boy- a man, now- that he hadn’t seen for many, many years. 

However, his mind was soon preoccupied by his own wishes for the future. When he began going to service he always felt such an interest in that life; standing before the crowds, preaching the word of god before all of those with open ears, giving people who need someone in their life a new chance with god- it always brought his eyes to light up. He admired his pastor oh so much, always eager to shake his hand, to help him in his little church duties. That is why, when he came to age of adulthood, he decided to become a pastor. Though the letters he wrote to Eddie became fewer and farther in between, and his memories including Eddie began to fade, (that previous space taken up by the scriptures of the holy word), he always had a feeling that if god wanted it, he would see Eddie again. 

Waylon remained alone in his years becoming a priest. His friends were sparse, limited to those he sat beside in his classes. He always preoccupied his times with reading, memorizing. Though a lonely man, there was little he wanted to do about it. From his previous friendships, all ending in a heartbreak greater than a 10 year old should ever have to face, he decided that being alone would be the best choice for him. He had god, therefore, what was a need for human companionship? 

That is why, when he graduated (top of his class, of course), he took the position that would lead him to minor acquaintances; nothing that he could ever get emotionally invested in. He became the pastor for the local male prison. Here, he knew those he saw would be in and out; short-term relationships. He would be assigned interns of those in the college (like what he had done), but they would more likely than not stay; for whoever aspires to work at a prison? 

Waylon began his first rounds on his first day; he had all of the safety protocols running through his head. He understood that in case any color alert is released, where he needed to slip off to. That, if he was witness to a crime, he would report it. He was allowed to go by the prisoners rooms when they were locked in, however when the inmates were allowed to roam, he would have to take place in the church and only see those who requested his presence and were patted down completely. Though he was full of nerves, his head was held high and a smile was on his round face. He was being escorted around by one of the prison guards, allowing himself to be seen by the inmates so they became at least a little more comfortable with him. 

“Hello..” Waylon gave a slight smile those those as he passed, his right hand laced with his rosary beads, leading to the holy cross. It was apparent that he was the new pastor, hardly anyone could not notice it. For not only his cross, but his pastoral robes. He held a straight posture and welcoming smile.

“You will be allowed to go around these areas, to chat with the inmates while they are locked safely inside. Stay on this side of the yellow tape, father.” Hardly known to him, Waylon's foot had crossed over that yellow line. That line, laid out before them to give warning for when you were open bait to those with long arms. Waylon was pulled back onto the safer side of the tape, without incident. “Also, if you choose to do so, private meetings with inmates can be set up. Now, I will take you to the church and allow the first few in. Any questions, father?” With a slight shake of his head, Waylon was taken to his primary residence; the chapel. 

Though the prison was rather large, it wasn’t long before Waylon caught wind of a rather quick fire rumor spreading; one that he heard spread from the mouths of the very first round of inmates that took their free time to come see him. It was enough to make Waylon's cheeks burn red, spreading over his face as he tried to prepare himself for the next group meeting. Yet, those words ran through his head like a wildfire, ‘He really is cute, like they said!’, ‘Oh, I could just eat that new pastor up!’, ‘Guess they weren’t lying, he is just adorable.’. ‘Cute’ and ‘adorable’ where foreign words to Waylon's ears; back in their small town, hardly would that be uttered. At least, outside of the girls slumber parties, homosexuals were even more unheard of then those words! 

Waylon wasn’t any bit ugly, absolutely not. His body was toned, lean, with short blonde hair and bright brown eyes. His face was round, feminine like, aiding his attractiveness. Especially for men who hadn’t seen a female for their extended stay. However, muddling through the initial embarrassment, he began to bore those inmates before him with his lessons on advancing to a better life once released. It became apparent to Waylon that he would have many visitors, yet hardly were interested in the word of god.

That's why, after around 4 waves of inmates all coming to see just how ‘cute’ the new pastor really was, Waylon decided to travel to the more dangerous sides of the prison. Above the initial floors of those accused of petty crimes, even above those who had a rather long stay for murder (or something of equal penalty), was the section for the criminally insane. Being through those doors, of course, lead him to think of his past childhood friend. There were high chances that Eddie would end up some place like this, because of how traumatic his past was. Many here shared some similar history. 

Not known the the new pastor, was his thoughts were not close off. Not only did Eddie end up in a place like this; he was, in fact, a resident. He was in his solitary room, having lost his privileges of community time when one of his sewing needles ‘accidentally’ ended up in pelvis of another male member of the floor; dangerously close to his manhood. Eddie, of course playing innocent, claimed he was just trying to ‘help the poor woman’. His drug doses were raised and he was returned to his room, only allowed to do crafts when he was in said room, otherwise he was allowed minimal items when with others.

Eddie, after running away from the abusive situation at home, had no place to go. No idea of how to live in the real life; just what his father wanted if he was to ever run. So, being of such a young age, Eddie did whatever he could to survive. that included, breaking into the homes of single women, mutilating their bodies, living in their homes until the corpse start to stink or some one knocked. It was only 3 years prior to today’s date when he was caught. Someone knocked at the wrong time, when he was preparing to leave. 

There was a scuffle between the concerned family member and Eddie, one loud enough that the neighbors to call the police. Blood had been shed, sounds of groans and screams, things that raised red flags for the vigilant next door neighbors. The family member had a knife in his pocket, and upon avoiding the first swing of a fist from Eddie, he took it out and struck. He sliced up a large portion of Eddie’s face- all aimed on the right side. Now, all that lingers are thin scars that Eddie would laugh at. They connected all of the similar murders to him. Eddie was charged with the murder of 23 women and sentenced to life in the mental institution; he was so far out of it, so far gone that killing him would have been unjustified. 

Though the wing was so guarded and separated from the section below, the rumors that ran through the patients and guards did not end there. Even the inmates, those who could recognize English still and process thoughts, were excited to see the new attractive pastor. The previous pastor could be named, in words no fewer than ‘a raisin left in the sun for too long’. Even Eddie ears perked up at these words, traveling faster than the men could walk, words and whispers down the hall, eventually making it to his cell. A pastor with a pleasing appearance? Maybe, just maybe, it was the bride he had been waiting for! The one that all those other whores distracted him from. He stood at the door, looking through the small slide hole out on the hallway- just to see, if his love would notice him in the window and know that he was her groom. 

But it went beyond just that. When Waylon was being escorted through the hallways, looking into the windows to get at least a face-familiar of those inmates, he was stuck in his spot when he saw Eddie. Eddie stood, a smile on his handsome face, his eyes sparking with pride over the fact that his love noticed him. Oh, was Eddie pleased. He thought that Waylon was just the most attractive ‘woman’ he had ever seen. 

“E-E-E-Eddie?” A shaking gasp, his vision blurring with tears, fighting to control his emotions. He was taught how to in the ministry but now.. He couldn’t stop back the tears that began their slow travels down his round, reddening cheeks. 

“Is something wrong, father?” The person escorting him was shocked to see their new pastor practically at tears. The first thought was the inmate did something so horrible that it lead him to tears, but seeing their normally very courteous inmate standing at the window lead to the ultimate confusion. Especially when Waylon took those first shaky steps over to the door, his body weight hardly being supported by shaking knees. 

"E-Eddie... " The world left Waylon's lips in a hushed whisper, his eyes stuck towards Eddie, his ears tuning in only to the soft breathes leaving the smiling man before him. The person who escorted him was looking around, signaling for another to join him. Though they screen their priest very closely, mentally as well, it appeared as though this one was hung up on something- this one man.

“Oh darling, you’ve come back to me...” His voice, that was like no other. To it was tons of darkness, tones of scars, of his troubled life. Tones of what he hid within him, waiting to release at anytime- anytime he might have his new bride. 

“Eddie... What happened to yo-..” Waylon stepped over the line. 

That bright yellow line, the one he was so careful all previous to avoid as much as possible. To make sure he kept safe at all times, away from those who want to touch what they claimed as ‘so cute’. Though, not a threat was Eddie to him. Eddie wouldn’t want to scare away his bride, no, but the personals didn’t think of that. They believed that man had some kind of pull of the father, therefore they tugged him away immediately, as if he was going to catch on fire for the mere second he was over that line. 

“Father, what is wrong with you?” One spoke loudly, holding Waylon back as he just stared towards Eddie.

“My dear Old friend Eddie, what did they do to you?” Waylon tried out, reaching out a hand to touch the one the mad man held at the edge of his small window, yet he was too far away. As always in life, Waylon was close, yet not sufficient enough to make it. 

“My love, please visit again.. You are, indeed... Beautiful..” Eddie purred, his bright blue eyes watching as Waylon was lead away, far away from him. Waylon went along compliantly, however his eyes kept going back to the man behind him, whose smile was seared into the his retinas. 

It was back in the security office that they finally stopped their fast-pace walk. The officer who was escorting him, the lead of the ward, just sat and waited for Waylon to explain. “That was, a very old friend of mine. One who left without a word from an abusive home, nearly 13 years ago... It was a surprise to see him here.” Waylon took a seat beside the officer, placing his hands against his legs as he tried to steady himself from the encounter, “Can you tell me.. Anything about him?” It was likely against the rules for her to tell him such things, yet the look on his face drove her to do it. Even though if the information got out, it would be on her tail for it. 

“He’s in for killing 23 women. He broke into their house, killed them, lived there for a while, then moved to the next when he almost got caught. He got torn up in the fight when he was caught though, it's a shock he’s still alive. But he is... He’s pretty docile, yet very delusional. He believes he is looking for his proper ‘bride’, thus he is nicknamed the ‘groom’ on these parts. Pretty much anywhere. 

“We don’t typically mix regulars and the highers, but sometimes it happens. There was a tornado recently and we had to get off this floor, they were all locked up but being down there the rumors field. These men don’t have much to talk about.... But Eddie he’s.... He's pretty nice... I’m sure, if you wanted too, we could arrange some... Personal meetings. To let you catch up.... I know how it’s like for a friend to disappear. Don’t worry, I don’t got to tell the warden about what happened, and my guy is good for keeping it quiet. You’re new, better not get fired on the first day.” 

Waylon smiled tiredly, giving a slight nod of his head, “Thank you, I just... This is not a common occurrence, and will not happen again.. I really appreciate it.” Waylon rose, organizing his priest robes to help regain his confidence. Though shaken, he knew he was to report for duty for the next wave of inmates in 10 minutes. He excused himself, using the rest of his time off to pray to god for strength. For that man drove feelings inside of him he hadn’t experienced before.

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of emotions do you think our innocent little priest is feeling after that close encounter? 
> 
> See other original stories I write on [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys)
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for updates and art and all things trashy!
> 
> My [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) has my daily life and more of my art, follow if you wanna!


End file.
